


Fairy Lights /Beep

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [25]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: For fandot CN 23.12





	Fairy Lights /Beep

When Douglas arrived, a little late, Martin was nowhere to be found. At least not in the expected places. In the plane or at the airfield.  Eventually Douglas found him in his van, parked at the edge of the airfield. With Arthur. Wrapped up in fairy lights.

"Ah. Arthur. Were you trying to decorate our captain?" Douglas asked in dry humor.

"No, No! Skip was like this when he got here!"

"Well... I think I was a little less tangled up!" Martin protested.

"Why did you bring fairy lights? I think Arthur made sure there were plenty of decorations all over the plane."

"No! I - I was helping - I was helping one of the students put them up!"

Douglas smirked: "Were you demonstrating how _not_ to do that?!"

"No! N-no! They we're...t-t-th-they're tangly..." 

"Ah. Well - let's cut them off you."

"No! No...they are Kate's... I can't ruin them... then I'd have to buy new ones."

"No, you wouldn't!" Arthur said merrily. 

"Yes I would! Of course I would!"  
  
"No, you wouldn't! I have some on on the plane! Mum wouldn't let me hang them at the house, so you can have them!" 

"You wouldn't mind?" Martin asked, hopefully.

"No! Not at all! You can have them!"

* * *

 

There was a terrible loud beeping noise that woke Martin from his slumber. He almost fell off his bed. He looked at the clock on his wall. It was half past eleven.  The beeping continued. God, what was it? The fire alarm? Had one of the students burnt something? There was a knock on the door.

"Martin?"

Ah. Good. Kate. She would have some explanations. Martin sat up on the bed:"Enter."

"Hi, Martin, I was wondering - did you by any chance brought new fairy lights? I thought maybe you couldn't get yourself out of the old ones and had to cut them.

Martin paled. Just his luck. Of course she would notice:"W-what...is there something w-wrong with them?"

Kate made a face:"Well... if you turn them on they start playing Jingle Bells. Kind of... off tune. Loudly."

Ah. So that's what that noise was. 

 


End file.
